


Stained Sheets and Sullied Saints Keep Me Company (Cooking Things, Catering Parties, the Family Business)

by Stormageddon_Dark Lord Of All (PickUpAPenStartWriting)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas's fam is lit, Catering parties, Chronic procrastinator, Cooking things, F/F, F/M, I need a hobby besides bad writing, Is the best writing in this in the tags?, Like all of heaven is mentioned, M/M, Might take a while to post all the chapters, Multi, Other, Rich Angels-AU, Samandriel is really cute i hope, Sorry about this clusterfuck of characters, Sorry if you read it for a character but they might not be here yet, The Family Business, With cash, catering au, characters will be added, dont worry most kind of die, i guess, ughhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickUpAPenStartWriting/pseuds/Stormageddon_Dark%20Lord%20Of%20All
Summary: Feeling out of place in his family's upscale lifestyle, Castiel has always felt that his regular friends down in the kitchen, were more of a family to him, but when he meets of his caterer's friends, he's not so sure that the title, 'family' is exactly accurate. He's hoping for more of a, how do you say, relationship where you do the do.





	1. Green-Eyed Men Endanger Perceived and Closeted Sexualities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should've Just Asked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320966) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel decides to hide out from the wealthy socialites, choosing the kitchen as his place of choice. What he doesn't know is that instead of his friend, Benjamin Lafitte, there's green-eyed man who is making Cas doubt his reasons to stay single.

Castiel moved swiftly across the room, flitting away from the wealthy widows and smooth talking socialites with ease. He exited the ballroom quickly, stopping only to direct a lost caterer to the main kitchen, floating over the baroque tiles gracefully until he reached the hallway. He slid down the dark wallpaper, sinking to the floor. Letting his head hang next to his knees, he was careful to not let his expensive suit get too dirtied on the cold floor.

After all, much of the Novak fortune had been pissed away by his many half-siblings and such. Mansions were passed down and much of the rest needed to be respected relied only on family connections to keep the airs of old money. His father hadn’t helped during the lowest moments his large family experienced quite a few years ago, but Charles had always been a bit of an absentee parent. Charming and slightly awkward, he was more suited to writing about familial exploits rather than partaking in such activities with his children. In fact, he was much often referred to as ‘God’ in their social circles due to his well-crafted novels and how stunningly he captured the human psyche. Dealing with a son who didn’t quite embrace weekly ladder climbing gatherings didn’t bode too well for Castiel’s relationship with his father. Or for this particular party.

Having none too well a relationship with most of his siblings and the partygoers present, he had decided early on into the evening to hide out in the kitchens with Benny, their usual gruff caterer. After he had regained his composure after skitting around the large house, he stood up and ventured towards the kitchens.

Pushing open the heavy wooden doors, he found that Benjamin Lafitte was nowhere to be found amongst the blurs of white aprons and clattering dishes.

“Cas!” a girl with red hair and beaming brown eyes called out, her voice pausing the pulsing room.

“Hello, everyone.” he waved slightly, moving to greet Charlie. Everyone went back to their jobs in less than a second, seemingly content with his greeting.

“Where’s Benny?”

“Lafitte’s out with a cold, but he sent our culinary school friend, Dean, to cover his sick ass.” Charlie smiled, chopping symmetrical slices of vegetables with swift dexterity. 

“Chuck’s having another party soon, I think for one of the Milton’s birthdays. Maybe the twins. Should I expect him back then?"

“Cas, we had to drag him out of this hot kitchen. Literally. They had Dean and Sam, who are the only people taller than him, carry him out.” she scoffed, handing the slices to another aproned woman, who set them on small salads in the shape of a familiar stained glass design.

“Yeah, and me an’ Sammy could barely hold his ass, he was kicking and screaming.” a deep voice from behind Castiel chuckled. He turned around to face the greenest eyes that graced the face of literally the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Dean's mouth parted slightly as he met Castiel's steely blue eyes, recovering with a fake cough. 

“Dean Winchester. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He smiled, eyes crinkling around the edges as he stuck out a calloused hand.

“I’m Cas. Castiel. Um, Castiel Novak.” He stammered, shaking Dean’s outstretched hand.

“Ah, so your family owns this dump, huh?” Dean smirked, his freckles warping with his dimples.

“Guilty. I, uh, usually hide out in here with the catering staff. ”

“That’s cool, man. My brother and I, we hope to be regulars around here, so you better get used to us creepin’ on your territory.”

“Who’s your brother?” Cas asked, maybe a bit too eagerly, much too content with Dean talking forever.

“Sam. He should be around here somewhere.” The back door that led to the outside opened and a tall, shaggy haired man walked through, carrying a wooden crate about half his size that was filled to the brim with various wines.

“Sam-o!” Dean shouted, making Sam turn towards him and Castiel wonder what kind of black market they went to to get their genes. Sam set down the crate next to one of the waiters, Samandriel, who took two of the bottles out of the kitchen.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“This is Cas. He owns this place.”

“More accurately, my family does. Nice to meet you, Sam.” Cas shook the taller Winchester’s proffered hand with a smile.

“It’s a nice house.”

“My father would agree. Dean was just telling me about how you two were considering joining Benny’s catering company?”

“No, we were going to-” Sam was cut off by a certain green eyed panicky fellow. Dean leaned against Sam, distancing Castiel from his brother. 

“Yeah, well, we’ve been kind of on a big road trip around the country, sort of working diners and stuff like that, but Benny asked us to come and help a few weeks ago and we haven’t left yet.” Dean interjected, laughing awkwardly as he ran a hand through his hair. Sam sent him a look, brows arched accusingly.

“Benny’s company is becoming successful and if he’s invited you to join, you two must be chefs of a very high caliber.” Cas smiled, oblivious to the silent argument between the brothers.

“Wait, I thought you two were leav-” Charlie started, the end of her sentences muffled by a large, freckled hand. 

“Hush now, Charlie. You hear that? I think it's Meg calling. Welp, I better get to work.” Dean chuckled slightly, walking away from Cas.

“That was strange.”

“Sorry about him, Cas. He’s not usually like this, you know? I better go check on him.” Sam jogged away, lips quirked.


	2. Real Life Angels Confront Fictional Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows why Dean is being so strange and Charlie learns about her status as 'socially adept'.

“Charlie. You’re socially adept.” Castiel remarked, quite some time after Sam had left. She turned to look at him and laughed in his face. 

“What? Cas, have you met me?” the redhead scoffed, returning to her chopping board.

“I’ve noticed that due to your perky and resilient manner, when others interact with you, the conservation and feelings of others around you are usually positive and relaxed.”

“What? Cas, how do you notice this shit?” she snickered, grabbing a piece of celery.

“I enjoy observing. I see that this dialogue option has been exhausted, so let me continue with my question.” he replied, handing her another stalk of celery.

“Whatever you say, Cas.” she laughed quietly, dragging her sharp knife over the celery.

“Do you think, as socially skillful as you are, that I did something to make Dean dislike me?”

“Is that what this is about?” Charlie smiled knowingly, setting down her knife. Something about the action brought a deep flush to his face, making Charlie’s smile turn into a smirk.

“You totally like him. Like, like like him.” 

“Is that a joke? If so, I don’t appreciate it, because I’ve been seriously worried about this.” Cas’ eyebrows furrowed at Charlie, who immediately burst into laughter.

“What’s funny about this?”

“You’ve been thinking about this the entire time?” She blurted out, finally calming down enough to stammer out a sentence.

“Yes. I believe that I acted civilly based on your reactions, but Dean was an anomaly in my research. I had complied a few key rules based on my observations, such as inquiring about other’s  
wellbeing, being honest, but comedically, and compliments.” he listed robotically. Charlie barked out a small laugh, shoulders shaking.

“Cas, you’re doing it again. But no, you didn’t do anything wrong. Dean was being strange.” She said suspiciously.

“I still suspect that I have done something wrong. I have a reputation among extended family as the Giraffe. Anna tells me it is because giraffes are awkward and naive. I do not believe I eat many leaves, which Anna assures me that is not the reason for the nickname.” Charlie again, twists her face into a pretzel in laughter. 

“Oh gosh, Cas, you’re a walking quotable movie.” She shook her head, smiling at her friend, who simply tilted his head to the side in response.

“Honestly.” She clucked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam had run after his older brother, knowing all too well what had just happened

“Dean!” he called out, his long legs taking him across hallways and through long, metallic rooms, all full of bustling staff. He came to a stop in front of a janitoral closet where he heard muffled singing from beyond the door. Dean sat on a steel bucket, quietly crooning.

“Do you take sugar? One lump-” 

“Dean. What the heck was that back there with Cas?” Sam smirked, dimples popping.

“Oh, that? I just… I don’t like the kid. He’s too bad-fanfiction-writing-awkward, Sammy.” Dean clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, frowning.

“I’m sure. You seemed so untrusting of him, back there, you know, spilling our life story to him.” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“It was nothing. Can we get back to our jobs, please?”

“Okay. Only if you’re all good?”

“Definitely, couldn’t be better, yup, yup, and yup.” Dean smirked, his usual cocky expression etched upon his face. He got up and strode out the small janitor’s closet, leaving Sam in his wake. Sam frowned and left the closet, knowing that Dean hadn’t been romantically interested in anyone for a while now, especially since Lisa, but if he’d been deflecting that much, Castiel was obviously important.

“He’s such a bitch.” Sam groaned, running a large hand over his unshaven face.


End file.
